SAATHI REY!
by MeowRK
Summary: Choty choty moti ansoo k... Choti choti kaliyaan hansi ki...Choti choti batain...Choti choti ghalatfehmiyaan...kuch bara bavandar lati hain... Agar waqt py ho pati hain...!
1. SAATHI REY

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Dear Abhijeet Sir...!**_

 _A very * HAPPY BIRTHDAY * to our sharp shine of CID * THE ABHIJEET SHRIVASTAVA *_

 _May Allah gives you long life with full of happiness...health and peaks of success..._

 _Many Many Happy Returns Of The Day Sir_

 _ **...SAATHI REY...**_

 _" Baht thak gai hogy na ( pressing his shoulder's ) kaam ka kitna stress hai tumpy ( sadly ) ankhain daikho kaisi laal laal horahi jaisy kitny dino sy theek sy neend bhi ni li ho ( sighed ) "_

 _Other entity stamped his wallet on table with voice... Showing his irritation... But the other one continued in his jolly mood without noticing other's rashness..._

 _" Chaloo beach py chalty hain...thori gup shup karaingy... Aur tumhari thakan bhi khatam hojaigi uss thandi thandi hawa main "_

 _The other entity ( angrily shouts ) For God sake Daya ab tum bacchy ni rahy ho... Main ghar tumhari farmaishain sunay k lia ni do ghari sunkoon k lia aata hoon ( rashly ) Can I have that..?_

 _Daya ( mumbled ) main tu bus ( left the sentence incomplete )_

 _Abhijeet ( angrily ) main tu bus kia haan ( irritatedly ) tumhary pair hain...tumhary pass gari bhi hai ( rashly ) usse use karo aur_ _ **chalay jao jahan janay ka man ho**_ _... ( folding his hands ) but please mjhy tang mat karo..._

 _Daya ( smilingly ) Okay Abhi ( sweetly ) Good Night... Sweet dreams ( wink )_

 _ **SAATHI REY THODA THEHAR JA**_

 _ **ABHI RAASTE KUCH BADAL SE JAAYENGE**_

He is standing on the sea shore having some salty drops in eyes . Cold waves are touching his bare feets but they are not soothing him .

His Heart ( sobbing ) Abhi ko aisa ni karna chaiya tha... Kitna rash behave kia ussny mjh sy...

His Mind ( denying ) Uhunnn...Abhi ny theek kia... Tumhain pata hai na kitna stressed hai wo bureau ko laiky... Phir bhi aatay hee usky sar py sawar hoky tumny beach chalny ki demand kardi... Gussa tu anaa tha na ussy...

His Heart ( sobbing ) par mainy tu usi k lia kaha tha beach chalny ko ( complaining ) wo kehta tha k samandar uski saari tension khatam kar daita hai...

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

 _Voice ( rashly ) pata bhi hai baray miyaan ko k unki fikar main poora shehar ghoom k arahaa hoon main ( caringly ) yahan kia kar rahy ho tum..._

 _2nd voice ( silently ) stands up and try to remove the salty drops in his eyes..._

 _1st voice : holds other one's hand and comes infront of him ( shockingly ) tum ro rahy thy Abhi..._

 _2nd voice ( denying ) naaa ni tu ( clearing his throat ) ye tu samandar ki naami hai ( try to remove those pearl ) main kun rounga bhala ( try to smile )_

 _1st voice ( sternly ) jhoot mat bolo mjhy sy..._

 _2nd voice ( now loose his control ) hug his chotay miyaan... ( squeezing him ) Senior Inspector Abhijeet bht strong hai phir wo kun roiga ( wetness slips on his cheeks ) par tu tu janta hai na tera Abhi strong ni hai..._

 _They both sits on the sandy shore . Daya takes Abhijeet in his side embrace ._

 _Abhijeet : ( brokenly ) bus jab bhi dil k zakham dard karty hain ya jab main zindagi sy thakny lagta hoon tu iss dariya k pass ajata hoon ( calmly ) ye lehrain mera sara dukh...saari thakan baha lai jati hai ( smiles ) aur badlay main mjhy sukoon dai jati hai ( whisper ) bht sara sukoon..._

 _ **~ FLASHBACK ~**_

 _His brain ( scolding ) bhalay hee tumny Abhi k lia wo farmaish ki thi ( pause ) par waqt aur baat convey karnay ka na tareeqa theek tha na hee samay..._

 _His heart...remains silent ( thousands words are forming on the plain beats and then removing itself...thousand lame excuses ) Finally heart accept its lost ( whisper ) main sorry bol dunga ussy..._

 _His brain ( encouraging ) tumhain bolna bhi chaiya..._

 _ **O SAATHI REY THODA THEHAR JA**_

 _ **YEH PAANV BHI AB SAMBHAL SE JAAYENGE**_

He comes in his room and found an empty bed . A silent drop slips from his eyes un notice by him too...

His heart ( scolding ) tumhain uss ka dil ni torna chaiya tha...

His brain ( provoking ) janta hoon main par ussy bhi mera sar ni khana chaiya tha ( rashly ) daikh ni raha tha k main kitna thaka hua hoon... Aur uski wo be-waqt farmaish...( rashly )... Ni raha control... Agaya gussa...

His Heart ( softly ) wo farmaish thi bhi tu tumharay lia... Usny tumharay lia hee tu kaha tha...

His brain...remains silent ( thousands words are forming on the plain salate and then removing itself...thousand lame excuses ) Finally brain accept its lost ( whisper ) main sorry bol dunga ussy...

His Heart ( encouraging ) tumhain bolna bhi chaiya...

 _Both at the same time starts calling on each other and founds both the numbers is engaged at the moment . They wait for few moments and then again re-dial the number . The same response as the previous one disappointed them a lot . Finally both entities drops the idea of calling each other . One head towards the home and the other head towards the sofa . To wait for their_ _ **other half**_ _to return back at home_

Sometimes the few seconds wait becomes endless for us .Outside it's start raining cats and dogs . The hole click voice alert the sleepy creature on sofa,about the arrival of his other half . Abhijeet ( mumurs ) chalo shukar laut k buddhu miyaan ghar ko aai...

Both impatience pair of eyes meet each others eyes and then reverse their glance in next second . Abhijeet's heart reminds him about sorry . Daya's brain reminds him about sorry . Their souls argue...Why the first one is me...? ghalti uski bhi tu hai...pehle wo bolay sorry phir _**main**_...

 _Their conscience ( pat on his head ) Ufffffffff...( reminds them both ) Ye " main " bht jaan lewa cheez hoti hai Abhijeet/Daya babu...!_

 _Their Souls ( carelessly ) hoti hai tu honay do ( cruely )_

 _"_ _ **Once they are Soulmates but now only Mates "**_

 _Daya by patting makes his feelings fall asleep . Abhijeet composes his feelings and now tries to smile at least but his eyes are without any contrast of smile reflecting on his lips..._

 _Daya ( clearing his throat ) Itni acchi baarish horahi bahir ( cutely ) ice cream khain..._

 _Abhijeet instead of any argument just tilted his head in yes... Hurt the later one who is waiting for some kind of scold from his baray bhai..._

 _Daya ( covering his hurt ) tum chaloo terrace py main ice cream laiky aata hoon..._

 _Abhijeet ( whose heart is poundind to say " Daya baarish main bheeg gai ho tum jao jaky kapry change karo ni tu sardi hojaigi " ) remains silent..._

 _ **PHIR WOHI BARSAAT HOGI**_

 _ **AUR ASHQ SAARE DHUL SE JAAYENGE**_

They enjoy their ice cream... Which is melting because the person eating them are drifted into their _**Memory Land**_...re shaping from ice to soft...fluffy **Soup**...Thunder bring them back to their _**world land**_ without meeting their eyes... They know the drops present on their cheeks is of not rain but precious pearls... Hiding their eyes with each other...They bid Good Night to each other and marched inside their rooms...not for sleeping but some other important works...!

 _The morning coming in their way is much composed . Both entities trying their best to behave normal ._

 _Daya ( coming inside the kitchen,ask ) Abhi wo blue wali file ni mil rahi...pata ni kahan rakh di hai ( innocently ) tum dhoond dogy..._

 _Abhijeet ( smilingly ) haan daya abhi daikh k daita hoon...bus ye tea ban jai..._

 _Daya ( softly ) Abhi tum ja ky file dhoond do mjhy...jab tak breakfast main serve kar daita hoon table py..._

 _Abhijeet ( sighed ) theek hai..._

 _Abhijeet coming inside Daya's room ( murmuring ) pata ni file kahan rakh di issny...( pat on his own head ) ye larka bhi na pata ni kab sudhry ga ( smiles ) bigara bhi tu mainy hee hai...( pause on his own thoughts ) He starts searching the file ( composed way ) He is checking study table when his eyes caught a glance of tossed paper clouds...He opens the paper and found salty_ _ **Sorry**_ _written on it,whose ink is spreading due to some crystal mist...He heard Daya's shouting voice " Abhi neechy ajao... Breakfast serve kardia hai mainy " . Abhijeet ( shout back ) haan bus aya daya . He descended downwards after taking the file from the upper section of Almirah... Where daya hide it...!_

 _ **" Sometime a little try cut the big ice "**_

 _Abhijeet sits on the chair...tries to sip tea while glancing continuously his chotay miyaan...who is right now behaving like Khargosh Miyaan...! Abhijeet ( murmurs ) acting bht achi karnay laga hai ye bhalooo...Daya looks at him ( caringly ) kia hua abhi mun hee mun main kia bol rahy ho...tabiyaat tu theek hai na tumhari...Abhijeet ( smilingly ) haan meri tu tabbiyat theek hai...bus kisi ki tabbiyat saaf karni hai...do jhanpar laga k...Daya ( innocently ) koi mujrim hai kia abhi ( complainig ) aur tum kun marogy jhanpar ( pouts ) piano bajany ka kaam tu mera hai ( naughtily ) tum mera department kun hatya rahy ho bhai...Abhijeet mentally slaps himself on his bhalooo miyaan innocence/ drama..._

 _ **ROSHNI DIN-RAAT HOGI**_

 _ **AUR SAB JHAROKHE KHUL SE JAAYENGE**_

After locking the residence,Daya sits on the driving seat and smiles ear to ear seeing his baray miyaan naughtiness . Abhijeet on quallis windscreen wrote sorry due to the fog layer present on the glass...All of a sudden rain drops covers the sorry . Its drizzling now . Daya ( irritatedly ) ufffff ye Mumbai ka mausam bhi na...He looks at Abhijeet...who is staring him . Daya ( suprisingly ) kia hua Abhi...Abhijeet tries to speaking something but at the same time his cell phone rings...He ends the call and looks at Daya,who is already staring him...Abhijeet ( clear his throat ) jis lead ka intezar tha hamain...mangu lai aya hai...khabar pakki hai...Daya ab kia karna hai Abhijeet...Abhijeet ( determined ) godown py raid...main team ko phone karky wahin bula laita...Daya nodes and as per Abhijeet's instructions starts driving...

 _Some goons inside their hideout are playing cards . Abhijeet scan the warehouse with his sharp eyes . He ( on Bluetooth ) godown k back side py aik gate hai ( command ) Daya tum half team ko laiky wahan sy enter ho aur larkiyon ko dhoondo...hum tum logon ko front sy cover daity hain . Daya okay boss ._

 _Abhijeet leading the half team stepped inside in full action-fire mode . Goons shocked with this sudden attack but defence back efficiently . Daya ( on bluetooth ) Abhijeet larkiyaan mil gai hain ( sadly ) kafi buri halat main hain ( composed tone ) purvi...sherya unky sath hain...( seriously ) ab tum log back foot py hojao cover hum daity hain . Abhijeet ( denying ) ni Daya hum mil k cover daingy tu jald hee maidan mar laingy . Daya okay boss . Team after some more firing rounds got hold on the goons . Daya grabbing the neck of raghu . Abhijeet ( angrily ) bata tera boss kaun hai...aur kahan milayga iss waqt . Agar chonch ni kholi na tu ( pointing gun towards raghu )_

 _Raghu ( bravely ) main kissi goli sy ni darta Abhijeet babu ( wink ) gun shoot voice...Abhijeet fire in air ( stammering ) sahab kon boss... ( denying ) main kisi boss woss ko ni janta...( jhanpar voice ) Raghu haan sahab janta hoon ( crying ) wo abhi anay wala hai yahan..._

 _Abhijeet ( rubbing corner of his lips ) acha hai...acha hai anay do tere iss boss ko...hum bhi tu daikhain ye kaun sa chuha hai jo bil main baith k hee shikar karta hai..._

 _ **~ AFTER HALF AN HOUR ~**_

 _A shining black jeep comes to a hault in the godown premises . A man in black come out from the jeep . His men takes position behind him . He enters inside and feels something unusual but ignore it ._

 _Raghu : boss agai ap..._

 _Boss ( rudely ) maal ready hai..._

 _Raghu ( scaredly ) haan ready hai na sahab...uss container mai hai ( pointing towards the truck parked outside the godown )_

 _Boss : ( rashly ) chabi..._

 _Raghu ( with trembling hands ) handed him the key..._

 _The boss marched towards the truck and opens the door of container with some difficulty . Abhijeet and Daya holding a gun welcomes him . Boss ( in shock state ) first look at raghu and then duo . He tries to run but stops after hearing Abhijeet as " na na bhagny ki koshish ki na tumny Ratya Katyal tu yahin sy goli sy ura dunga " . Duo jump out of the container ._

 _Ratya Katyal ( laughing madly ) kia ukhar logy tum mera Abhijeet Babu..._

 _Abhijeet ( winking ) main ukharta ni hoon...kaccha hee chaba jata hoon ( speaks with atitude )_

 _Ratya Katyal ( un expectedly ) fires towards Duo..._

 _Abhijeet who is on front due to this sudden fire could not balance and falls down . Daya makes Abhijeet stand first...He does not speaks but his eyes are speaking " Are you okay Abhi ? " Abhijeet assure him through eyes ._

 _ **YAARA TU HI TOH BANDAGI HAI**_

 _Daya jumps in air...landing over ratya katyal...gives him his famous punches...Abhijeet takes off his mask and becomes shocked ( whisper ) Daya ye tu ratya katyal ni hai...Daya ( shockingly ) what...? The goon started laughing madly while clearing his bleeding nose ( speaks teasingly ) Ratya Katyal ko pakarna itna assan ni hai Abhijeet Babu ( jhaanpar voice ) Abhijeet's mobile beeped...it was a voice MMS of ratya katyal by a private number " Abhijeet Babu ratya katyal hamesha CID sy do qadam agaay rehta hai ( dare devil laugh ) " One of the goon's men success in freeing himself from the grip of Freddy and after taking the advantage of the moment fires towards Daya . Abhijeet at the nick of time pushes Daya and bullet passed away after touching the flesh of Abhijeet . He hold on his intensified cry of agony . Daya recovering from the shock ( speaks caringly ) Abhijeet tum theek ho . Abhijeet haan main theek hoon goli bus chu k nikal gai hai ( hiding his pain ) . Daya ( sadly ) hmmm...par khoon bht nikal raha hai...and without saying anything further he just tie his hanky on Abhijeet's hand . Now they turn towards the fake ratya katyal and taught him good lesson ._

 _ **YAARA TU HI DUA**_

Daya ( angrily ) slaps 2-3 times the fake Ratya Katyal... But he is adamant not to speak . Abhijeet ( with fire in his eyes and voice speaks ) agar mere 3 bolnay tak tumny apni zubaan na kholi tu ( pointing gun towards fake Ratya Katyal ) meri goli aur tera sar hoga . ( counting fiercely ) 1...( silence )...2...( silence )...3 ( gun shoot voice ) The fake ratya katyal cried in pain as bullet pierced inside his leg ( crying ) sahab bus mjhy itna pata hai asal consignment ratya k pass hai aur wo iss waqt shehar Nhava Sheva sy bhagny ki tayari main hai...Abhijeet ( confidently ) bhagny do iss ratya katyal ko jitna bhagna hai bhag lainy do ( determined tone ) aj tak koi mujrim aisa ni hai jo CID k hathon sy baccha ho...( ordering ) Daya tum aur freddy iss nakli ratya katyal ko laiky bureau jao aur main baki team k sath asli ratya katyal k peachy jata hoon... Daya glance at his injured hand and then try to speak something but cut by Abhijeet ( determined voice ) aur iss decision py mjhy koi behas ni chaiya hai...( rashly )

Daya ( coldly ) okay boss...grab ratya katayal and turned to go with freddy...walking with low steps...

Abhijeet glance at the back of daya and then turned on the other direction to go...Daya glance at the back of Abhijeet and marched outside...

 _On Abhijeet's order CID team spread in different direction of Nhava Sheva...Abhijeet ( on Bluetooth ) MH-045930 ye number hai Ratya Katyal ki boat sab jaga phel jao...boat mil jai tu inform everyone and raid...Same time Abhijeet mobile beeps...He glance at the cell screen Doctor Salunkhey calling is blinking...He is about to pick the call when rajat's voice echoed on Bluetooth as " Sir boat mil gai hai north ki taraf hai ( briefing ) maroon red colour hai " . Abhijeet ( replied ) okay main araha hoon...inform others . He cancel Dr Salunkhey's call and switched off the cell ._


	2. THODA THEHAR JA RE

**SHIKHA SHARMA :** _Thank you dear…..Here is your update, enjoy :-)_

 _ **RAPUNZEL 313 :**_ _Yeah sweetie I am continuing this :-) Thank you so much for liking the plot :-) A tightest hug to you sweetie :-)_

 _ **ABHIRIKA AND DUO PRINCESS :**_ _Aww dear don't be sad :-) Happy happy rahiya Duo bhi happy hojaingy jald hee :-) Thank you so much for encouraging sweet Meow :-) Here is your update, enjoy :-)_

 _ **SALMAZHV :**_ _Aww sweetie :-) Thank you so much for liking the plot/feelingsand encouraging me :-) Yeah me too hope Abhijeet Sir will return safe n sound ;-)agay kia honay wala story main ye tu mjhy bhi ni pata :P…. A tightest hug to you sweetie :-)_

 _ **GD :**_ _Ahhh my chotu baccha is here again :-) Chotu wo kia hai na bara mulkon ki police mjhy dhoondh rahi ;-) islia story bht jaldi jaldi main likhi….just one hour :-) Phir mere chotu chotu sy paws dard karnay lagy :-( tu chapter end kardia ;-) arrey bhai thora suspense bhi tu rakhna tha na :-)tabhi tu readers banay rahaingy na ;-) Thank you so much for liking tha bhagao chapter :-) Yeah sweetu you know CID k pass tu case achanak sy hee ata hai…tu wohi paramparah yahan bhi dhura di cute meow ny :-)Here is your update,enjoy :-) A tightest hug to you chotu :-) Arrey chotu meow ko thank you ni fish chalta ;-) So next time fish bhejia ga :-))))) May Almighty showers his countless blessings upon you….keep smiling and stay healthy and sound :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Yeah baccha it's on pure Duo :-) Thank you so much baccha for your precious words :-) Here is your update,enjoy :-) A tightest hug to you dear :-)_

 _ **MASSOOMA ANSARI :**_ _Aww sweetu maza aya na bus Meow khush hogai :-) Don't worry apka ye maza Meow whole story main barqarar rakhny ki poori try karygi :-) Thank you so much for encouraging Sweet Meow :-) A tightest hug to you sweetie :-)_

 _ **PRIYA :**_ _Thank you so much dear for encouraging sweet Meow :-) Lots of hugs and love for you sweetie :-)_

 _ **DAREYAHOLIC :**_ _Wow new reviewer :-) Welcome g in Meow's Story section :-) Thank you so much sweetie for encouraging sweet Meow :-) Here is your update,enjoy :-) A tightest hug to you sweetie :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Here is your update, enjoy :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Thank you so much for encouraging Sweet Meow :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Thank you so much baccha….and for your birthday I already give update :-) A tight hug to you :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Yeah dear I am continuing it :-) Thank you :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Here is your update, enjoy :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Here is your update, enjoy :-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Awww dear Meow ny apko inni saari tension dai di….so sorry :-( Here is your update,enjoy….Thank you so much for your precious words…..:-)_

 _ **GUEST :**_ _Yeah dear twists are on your way ;-) Thank you so much for liking the plot :-) A tight hug to you :-)_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Voice ( in hurry ) Sir….( forwarding some papers ) Ye bond ( calmly ) signatures chaiya hain hamain in bonds py…..time ni hai hamary pass…..( explaining ) ye bus aik formality hai…K operation k darmiyaan agar patient ko ki death hojai tu hospital responsible ni hoga…..

2ND Voice ( turned sacredly ) hmmmmm ( restless ) ye bus formality hee hai na ( hopeful tone ) kuch hoga tu ni na ussy…..

Nurse ( smiles )Sir ap bhagwan py bharoosa rakhain….hum apni poori koshish karaingy…

2nd Voice ( trying to call someone ) phone ni utha raha wo ( taking the bonds in his hands ) lao main he sign kardun inhain ( sighed sadly ) with shivering hands and tears in his eyes….He signed the bond….!

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _As the backup team arrive, Senior Inspector Abhijeet with his team surrounded the Ratya Katyal's ship . Where so many goons are impelling bruise girl inside one of ship's cabin ._

 _Abhijeet ( on electronic siren ) Ratya Katyal tumhari ship chahron aur sy CID k ghery main hai….agar bhagny ki koshish ki kisi ny bhi tu wo hamari goliyoon ka nishana ban jaiga…islia behtar yehi hoga k surrender kardo sab….._

 _Goons ( sacredly ) CID….._

 _A men with mask on his face comes outside ( clapping ) wah bhae wah….( praising ) man na paryga tum CID walon ko…..akhir mere tak puhanch hee gai ( rashly ) magar tum bhool gai Abhijeet babu ye mera khel hai ( wink ) tumhari aik goli aur sab ( smirk ) BOOM….!_

 _Abhijeet : ( determined tone ) Daikho Ratya ye sab kar ky tumhain kuch hasil ni hoga….( try to negotiate ) tum khud ko qanoon k hawaly kardo….shayad issy tumhari saza kuch kum hojai…...( angrily ) main 3 tak ginti ginun ga….agar tum logon ny apnay apnay hatyar ni phenky tu hum Ship py raid kar daingy….._

 _Abhijeet handed the siren to Rajat after whispering something in his ears…_

 _Ratya Katyal : Tch….Tch….Tch ( wink ) Abhijeet babu ap bhool rahy ho….the ball is in our court ( smirk ) agar Ship py kisi ny bhi anay ki koshish bhi ki tu ( cruely ) yahan sy aik larki ki laash ( grab one girl and puts gun on her temple ) giray gi…..( evilly smiles ) tumhara aik qadam aur aik larki ki laash…._

 _Rajat ( counting ) 1….( pause after hearing )_

 _Abhijeet ( on Bluetooth ) Ni Rajat ussy baton main uljhao….jab tak main koi signal na doon….hamain saari larkiaan bagair kisi nuqsaan k chaiya hain….Main purvi…sherya….ko laiky Ship k neechy walay raasty sy ( jo uss nakli Ratya Katyal ny bataya tha ) jaraha hoon andar…_

 _Rajat ( whispers ) okay Sir….( caringly ) safdhan rahiyaga….( on electronic siren ) Theek hai Ratya koi Ship py ni aiga par pehle hamain guarantee do k kisi larki ko kuch ni karogy tum….._

 _Ratya Katyal ( dare devil smile ) kia baat hai….kia baat hai ( wink ) CID waloon ko Ratya ki guarantee chaiya hai…..( smirk ) agar ni dunga guarantee tu kia kar logy tum CID walay ( challenging )_

 _ **Abhijeet ( mumurs ) Uss nakli ratya k mutabiq ship k andar janay k secret passage yahin kahin hai…..zara dhoondo….**_

 _Rajat ( on electronic siren ) Hum CID waly kia kar sakty hain ye tu tum Abhi janty ni ( chewed ) Ratya….._

 _Ratya Katyal ( rashly ) pressed gun on girl's temple ( winking with ) aur main kia kuch kar sakta hoon ( smirk ) ye tum shayad jan na ni chaogy ( wink )….chahoon tu sara loha iski ( pointing at girl ) khopri main ghusaa don ( wink )_

 _ **Purvi ( excitedly ) Sir raasta mil gaya…ye raha…..( pointing towards one rusted door )**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( smilingly ) tu phir dair kis baat ki hai…chalo….**_

 _Rajat ( negotiating ) Ni Ratya uss larki ko chor do ( chewed ) CID tumhari demands manay ko tayar hai….._

 _Ratya Katyal ( laughs ) Haaaahaaa….( wink ) Sonchlo CID babu…..( smirk ) meri demand tu ye poora shehar urany ki hai…( teasingly ) tumhara ACP manay ga ye baat…._

 _ **Abhijeet : Purvi…Sherya…. time kum hai….larkiyaan upar k cabin mai hain…tum unko laiky neechy k rasty bahir niklo…..main tab tak bomb dhondh k difuse karnay ki koshish karta hoon….**_

 _Rajat ( irritatedly ) Agar ye poora shehar ura dogy tu zinda tu tum bhi ni rahogy Ratya ( smirk )_

 _Ratya Katyal ( wink ) zinda kon rehna chahta hai CID babu…._

 _ **Purvi and Sherya secretly reached near the room, where the girls are under captive . Purvi ( low tone ) Sherya main andar jati hoon tum bahir nazar rakho . Sherya nodes .**_

 _Rajat ( calmly ) Ratya Katyal tumhari demands kia hain….( irritatedly ) mere pass mazaq ka waqt ni hai…._

 _Ratya Katyal ( winking ) starts chewing chew gum ( calmly ) bataya tu Mumbai ko urana ( smirk )_

 _ **Abhijeet ( in heart ) Uss nakli ratya katyal k mutabiq bomb engine room mai hai….( scaning the engine room ) 3-6 log hain ( thinking ) andar kaisy jaon….When an idea hit the sharp shine….**_

 _Rajat ( teasingly ) Baray baray papi mujrimoon ny iss irady sy jab jab koi plan banaya tab tab CID ny unky ghatya iraadon ko aag lagaya ( wink ) Aj kahan hai wo log ( teasingly chewed ) kahin bhi nai…..!_

 _Ratya Katyal ( angrily ) CID babu Ratyal ko halka lai rahy ho…..( irritatedly ) slap the badly crying girl,whom he is grabbing….( smirk ) chahoon tu meri aik goli ( wink ) aur mere sath tum log bhi boom….!_

 _ **Purvi enters inside after making the two goons inside the room unconscious . Purvi ( on Bluetooth ) Sherya total 18 girls hain….main 9 girls ko bahir bhej rahi hoon…tum unhain laiky safely bahir niklo…..**_

 _ **Sherya : okay….**_

 _Rajat ( calmly ) par ussy kia hoga ( teasingly ) maroogy tu tum bhi hamary sath…_

 _Ratya Katyal ( winking ) par tum logon ko sath laiky maroonga….( teasingly ) zara aas pass nazrain tu ghuma k daikho CID babu….kitnay masoom logon ki bhi jaany jaingy ( smirk )_

 _ **Voice : arrey Rakesh…kon tha bahir….itni dair kaisy laga di…..**_

 _ **Rakesh ( rashly ) kon hoga ( irritatedly ) wohi CID ka aik chuha tha….shaana pati kar raha tha…..tu ura dia….**_

 _ **Voice ( doubted ) tumhari awaz ko kia hua….**_

 _ **Rakesh : arrey wo uss CID k chuhy ny gala dabany ki koshish ki tu awaz bigar gaya mera….**_

 _ **Voice ( satisfied ) theek hai….tu ja jaky bomb ko daikh….agar kuch bhi hua na bomb ko tu boss ny jaan lai leni hai hamari…..**_

 _ **Rakesh ( his eyes smiles under the mask ) ok…..( meaningfully ) achy sy rakhunga khayal bomb ka….tussi fikkar na karo g….**_

 _Rajat ( boldly ) agar thori jannain laiky tum jaisa paapi marta hai ( smirk ) tu ye ghaty ka sauda ni hai…_

 _Ratya Katyal ( teasingly ) kia baat hai ( clapping ) logon ki jaan bacchany wali CID aj khud masoomon ki jaan lai rahi hai…..( smirking ) Bhai maza ni araha kuch…wo tumhara Shenior Aspector ( scratching his head ) kia naam tha uska…..haan….Abhijeet Babu…wo kahan gaya ( smiles ) kahin dar k tu bhag ni gaya…._

 _ **Sherya ( on Bluetooth ) purvi main un larkiyoon ko safely laiky agai hoon bahir…..raasta clear hai….tum jaldi sy baki larkiyoon ko laiky niklo….**_

 _ **Purvi ( smilimgly ) Great work Sherya….hmmm main bus arahi hoon….**_

 _Rajat ( his eyes glitters….as he see Sherya coming back with some girls ) His heart fills with sooth ( on Bluetooth ) Sir Plan A is successful…..( on electronic siren ) Ratya CID ka Second In Command na kabhi dara hai aur na hee daray ga…Aur rahi baat Abhijeet Sir ki tu tere jaisy chuhy k lia main hee kafi hoon ( wink )_

 _Ratya ( becomes alert on the absence of Abhijeet ) aye tum log mera mun kia daikh rahy ho…..jao jaky puri Ship daikh k aoo…..( teasingly ) kahin koi mehmaan tu ni aaya hamary lia…._

 _ **Abhijeet ( in heart ) konsa wire katun….( smiles ) Daya hota tu foran bata daita….( remembers )**_

Daya ( smilingly ) Abhijeet ye jo timer bomb hota hai na iski agar ye red wali wire kaat do na tu bomb difuse hojata hai….

Abhijeet : ( surprisingly ) Achaaa…aur choty miyaan ko itna surely kaisy pata hai k timer bomb main red wali wire kaatny sy bomb difuse hojata….

Daya ( with crimson red grin ) bus apna experience hai boss ( wink )

 _ **Abhijeet smiles after remembering that grin ( press the pliers on red wire ) closes his eyes sacredly.…no blast…He opens his eyes and let a sigh of relief…..( on Bluetooth whispers ) Plan B is successful rajat….**_

 _Rajat ( becomes scared seeing movements among goons on the ship, but try to control the situation ) Ratya ye akhri chitavni hai tumharay lia…..( on electronic siren ) un larkiyon ko chor do….tumhari Dushmani CID sy hai…..Hum tumhari demands man nay ko tayar hain….( his eyes sparkles as he heard something on Bluetooth )_

 _ **Sherya ( on Bluetooth ) Purvi kahan reh gai ho…..**_

 _ **Purvi ( busy tone ) wo…( dush…dush ) Sherya larkiyoon ko agay bhej dia hai ( kick someone….Ahhh ) tum unhain daikh lo mera nikalna abhi possible ni hai….**_

 _ **Sherya ( worriedly ) Purvi kaha ho tum…( but connection cuts ) Rajat Sir main andar ja rahi hoon….( on Bluetooth ) Purvi akeli hai…**_

 _Goon ( in breathless state ) approach Ratya…Boss…wo…wo ( pause sacredly )_

 _Rajat ( on bluetooth ) Sherya…..sherya….( connection cuts ) chhh….damn it ( irritated voice )_

 _ **Abhijeet ( on Bluetooth ) Rajat deck py kitni larkiyaan hain…..**_

 _Rajat ( scanning the deck ) Sir 2…_

 _ **Abhijeet ( determined ) Theek hai tum log hamla kardo inn logon py….( so many noises )….magar dehan rakhna unn 2 larkiyoon ko kuch ni hona chaiya…( struggling with 2-3 mens )….be careful….( connection cuts )**_

 _Ratya ( turned and glare the goon fiercely ) Kia wo….wo…laga rakha hai….agay tu bol…._

 _Goon ( sacredly ) Boss kisi ny bomb difuse kardia hai ( A hard slap voice echoed )_

 _Ratya ( angrily ) shoots 2-3 goons…..( cruelly ) agar tum log inn logon ki ( pointing towards the blood drenched body of goons ) tarah ni marna chahty tu muqabla karo….( rashly ) ya tu khud mar jao ya mar do…._

 _Rajat ( signals the coastal police ) to open fire…..and…He, with remaining cops too starting moving towards the Ship…._

 _After spending one hour in firing metallic balls….shelling…..tear gas . The situation on ship becomes under control . The 2 girls on deck are now on the way towards hospital with the remaing 18 girls,in safe n sound state,under the guardianship of lady Cops, who are injured a little . But The Second In Command of CID is still missing from the deck . Where he is…? OMG…! He is behind Ratya Katyal who is trying to escape through jet boat . The tom n jerry chase is going on between the Super Cop n Super Villain . But as we know ,no Villain can stand in front of our Super Cop . So the race is won by our Second In Command of CID ._

 _ **000000000000000000000000**_

Voice ( worriedly ) nurse…( with scare in voice )….doctors itna time kun lai rahy hain…3 hours ho chuky hain already….ab tak koi doctor bahir kun ni aya hai…

Nurse ( who is carrying some blood drenched instruments and looking in great hurry, replied ) Don't Worry Sir…doctors are trying their best….( smiles hopefully and move on )

The restless figure keeps on tossing while praying to God...!


	3. Abhi mausamon ka badalna baaki hai

_**A/N : Sorry My Baccha'sssss cannot thank you individually, So A BIG collective thank you to all my Readers….Your precious words means a lot to me….:-)**_

 _ **Extremely Sorry for delayed Chapter as writer is stuck with some problem…..Hope you will forgive writer….Thank you :-)**_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _On the way back to bureau with criminals,Abhijeet tries to call Daya but the later number is switched off irritates the other one . He is glaring his cell phone, when his mind reminds him about Doctor Salunkhey calls . In the next second he is dialing their number . The other one picks up the call in 5G speed_

 _Dr Salunkhey ( breathing heavily ) H..Hello Abhijeet ( rashly ) phone kaha tha tumhara ( moistly ) kitnay phone kia yaar tumhain….tumny tu phone hee kaat dia….baat tu sun laity tum aik baar….._

 _Abhijeet hmmm….kia baat hai doctor sahab saans kun phooli hui hai apki …..( added further )…..apka gussa samjh sakta hoon…par main bhi phans gaya tha aik raid main…islia kaat di apki call…._

 _Dr Salunkhey hmm ( hurriedly ) Abhijeet hospital aao jaldi….._

 _Abhijeet ( worriedly ) hospital…kun Sir ( sacredly ) sab theek hai na ( his mind signals him ) Acp Sir theek hai na…_

 _Dr Salunkhey : haan haan sab theek hai….bus tum jaldi sy hospital aao….( cuts the call )_

 _Abhijeet ( telling team ) Pata ni doctor sahab ko kia hua hai….hospital bula rahy…awaz sy pareshan bhi lag rahy thy…._

 _Rajat ( calmly ) Sir ap hospital chalay jaiya….tab tak hum iss ratya ko bureau laiky jaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet ( worriedly ) hmm okay rajat….( teasingly ) khoob khatirdari karna iss ratya ki….( adds ) aur haan Daya hoga wahan tu ussy bolna k aik baar baat karly mjh sy…abhi tu phone switched off kia hua hai usny ( caringly ) Rajat please Daya ko bhi daikh laina….gussay main pata ni kia kar jaiya uss nakli ratiya k sath…..( sweetly ) aik tu chotay miyaan ka gussa bhi na…( sighed )_

 _Rajat : ( calmly ) G…Sir main sambhal loonga sab…._

 _Abhijeet comes out from the quallis…hire a cab and on the way towards hospital….._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet approaches the restless figure and tapped on his shoulder " doctor sahab "_

 _Dr Salunkhey turned ( whisper ) Abhijeet ( before he can speaks further )_

 _Doctor ( interrupt them ) Sir…_

 _Dr Salunkhey ( impatiently ) wo teenon theek hai na…._

 _Abhijeet ( confused ) on the term " teenon"_

 _Doctor ( low tone ) G….2 theek hain ( silent )_

 _Dr Salunkhey ( with scare ) aur teesra…_

 _Doctor remains silent_

 _Dr Salunkhey : ( sacredly ) ap chup kun hain….boliya na doctor…._

 _Abhijeet feels his heart is thumping…..A cold crippling fear is gripping his heart…_

 _Doctor ( low tone ) He is died Sir….injuries bht ziada thi uski….hum bacha ni pai ussy…._

 _Dr Salunkhey hold his head ( whisper ) ye bht bura hua…._

 _Abhijeet ( sacredly ) koi mjhy bataiga bhi k ye kia ho raha hai…..( stammering ) a..a..andar kis ki death hui hai…._

 _Dr Salunkhey ( try to find some words ) Abhijeet wo Daya ( pause )_

 _Abhijeet ( sacredly yelled ) Daya kia Sir….._

 _Dr Salunkhey : ( explaining ) mjhy theek sy ni pata kia hua ( sofly ) par shayad Daya ki quallis ka accident hua tha…._

 _Abhijeet in great scare take 2-3 steps backward…._

 _Dr Salunkhey ( softly ) darny ki koi baat ni hai bacchy Freddy ko thori chotain aai hain par back seat py honay ki waja sy he is safe…._

 _Abhijeet ( almost whispering tone ) aur Daya…_

 _Dr Salunkhey ( hiding his eyes ) uski injuries critical hain but don't worry he will recover soon_

 _Abhijeet ( confused ) tu wo teesra admi kaun jo andar mar gaya ( pointing towards the OT )_

 _Dr Salunkhey : mjhy bhi ni pata kaun hai wo….may be daya ka koi dost hoga ( sadly ) Tch…tch bechara…._

 _Abhijeet ( his mind click something ) He hold his head with Oh My God ( whisper ) nakli ratya ( hurriedly after pushing doctor aside, he enters inside )_

 _Dr Salunkhey ( worriedly ) enters beside him with Abhijeet baccha kia hua….._

 _Abhijeet ( mumurs ) issy ni marna tha…Abhi tu kitni information nikalni thi hamain ( telling doctor salunkhey ) ye daya ka dost ni aik mujrim hai ( sadly ) doctor Sahab freddy aur daya kahan hai ( moistly ) mjhy milna hai unsy…._

 _Dr Salunkhey ( briefing ) Freddy ye baju walay room main hai aur Daya I.C.C.U main hai…._

 _Abhijeet : sadly nodes and marched outside…._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Team along with ratya enters inside the bureau…._

 _Rajat ( to pankaj ) pankaj zara daikhna Freddy aur Daya Sir interrogation room main hain kia uss nakli ratyak sath…_

 _Pankaj : G…Sir abhi daikhta….He goes and searches Freddy ,Daya and fake ratya but found them nowhere . He shouts…Sir, Freddy Sir aur Daya Sir ni hain yahan…_

 _Rajat ( worriedly ) Daya Sir wahan ni hain tu kahan gai…aur Freddy ( pause ) wo kahan ja sakta hai aisy ( calmly ) zara dhoondo tum log Freddy aur Daya Sir ko main tab tak inhain lock up main dal k ata hoon…._

 _Teams searches Daya in the whole bureau but found nothing and return with tense faces . Rajat coming out from one room ( looks at all with questioning glance ) Pankaj ( sadly adds ) Sir, Freddy Sir aur Daya Sir bureau main ni hain…shayad Daya Sir kisi kaam sy kahin chaly gai hoon . Rajat ( denied ) Ni Pankaj ( thinking ) ye mamla kuch aur he hai ( thinking something deep ) Kun k lock ups main nakli ratya ni hain ( briefing ) mainy check kia hai ( strongly ) phir freddy bhi tu Daya Sir k sath tha…wo bhi tu ni hai yahan . Sachin ( worriedly ) phir Daya Sir aur Freddy nakli ratya k sath kahan gai . Purvi ( adds oil in fire ) Kahin Freddy Sir aur Daya Sir kisi musibaat main tu ni . Rajat ( cutting every negative thoughts poping up in their minds ) Ni, Freddy aur Daya Sir jahan bhi hongy theek hongy….( ordering ) Purvi,Sachin tum dono unn criminals aur Ratya sy saari information nikalwao ( try to calls Daya but his number is still switched off ) Pankaj, Daya Sir k mobile ki last location trace karo aur unka number tracking py dal do ( adds ) kuch lead milay tu foran mjhy batao ( calling Abhijeet )_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet enters inside Freddy's room ( talking ) Doctor Sahab kab tak hosh ajaiga freddy ko ( Doctor Briefing ) Daikhiya inky sar py chot lagi hai par wo gehri ni hai ( smiles ) hopefully ½ hours main inhain hosh ajai ( in professional tone ) par inhain kuch din tak bed rest py rehna hoga….Back ko damage hua hai ( explains more ) sar py chot lagny ki waja sy…Dizziness…headaches...nausea…Sar bhari lagna jaisy complains kar sakty hain aur takleef tu khair abhi rahygi ( sighed ) par pareshani wali koi baat ni hai regular medication aur weekly checkups sy, He will recovers soon ._

 _Manisha ( freddy's wife ) approached Him outside the room ( Doctor Salunkhey had informed her ) while crying…( She grabs doctor Salunkhey's hand ) Doctor Sahab freddy ( sobbing ) Dr Salunkhey patted Manisha's back ( whispers in her ears ) Don't worry bacchy….Freddy ab theek hai ( softly ) chalo ansoo pocho apnay ( signals towards room ) andar hai jao mil lo ussy ( adds ) Abhi behosh hai wo dawaon k asar sy…._

 _Abhijeet coming outside the room….glance at crying manisha, who is consoled by Doctor Salunkhey . When, He feels his cell is buzzing . He picks up the call…Haan rajat bolo ( moist tone ) Rajat ( worriedly ) Sir yahan bureau main koi ni hai…na Freddy,na Daya Sir aur na hee wo nakli ratya ( asking ) Sir wahan sab theek hai na….Doctor Sahab ny apko kun bulaya hai ( consoles Abhijeet as find silence only in reply of his queries ) Sir ap pareshan mat hon…hum dhondh laingy Daya Sir aur Freddy ko….( Abhijeet sighed ) Rajat pehle tu tum saans lai lo ( whispers ) Daya aur freddy yahan hain ( Rajat confused ) hospital main ( Abhijeet replied ) hmm ( Rajat confusingly ) magar hospital kun ( worriedly ) sab theek hai na,Sir ( Abhijeet sadly ) ni, Sab theek ni hai par hojaiga ( consoling ) quallis ka accident hogaya tha ( telling ) ratya ki death hogai hai usmain ( feels Rajat's scare , so calmly adds ) Daro mat freddy aur Daya ko chotain aai hain par wo theek hojaingy jald hee ( in deep thinking ) Rajat uss ratya k pet sy saari baat nikalwao ( alertly , mjhy koi bht bari sazissh lag rahi hai ) Ratya ka yun accident main mar jana ( sharply ) ye koi itefaq ni hai ( strongly ) sazish hai….aik sochi samjhi sazish….( Rajat agree ) g, Sir main nikalwata hoon uss Ratya sy saari baat….( Abhijeet cuts the call with ) agar koi lead milay tu inform me….( Rajat Okay..! )_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Rajat ( after cutting the call loudly speaks ) Daya Sir aur Freddy mil gai hain ( Pankaj smilingly ) Sacchi Sir ( worriedly ) Kahan hai wo dono ( Rajat ) hospital main ( Pankaj smiles vanishes ) Hospital kun ( Rajat sighed ) quallis ka accident hogaya tha ( pankaj sadly ) Ab freddy Sir aur Daya Sir kaisy hain ( Rajat in Abhijeet's tone ) sahi ni hain par hojaingy jald hee…..( pankaj ) hmm….( Rajat in determined tone ) chalo pankaj iss Ratya ki achy sy khatirdari karni hai…( doubted ) ye accident issi ny karaya hai….( pankaj angrily ) chaliya Sir ( folding his sleeves )_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **Voice ( in evil tone ) Chuhoon k bil main janay ka waqt agaya hai….!**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet enters inside the I.C.C.U . He felt pang in his heart seeing so many needles pirced inside his brothers body…Breathing with the help of oxygen mask . He ( remembers yesterday's fight ) takes baby steps towards his khargosh miyaan ( lovingly strokes his chotay miyaan's head ) mainy tujhsy jhagra kia aur phir sorry bhi ni bola tu itna rooth gaya tu ( whispering tone ) He stands up and composed his emotions ( to doctor ) Kab tootygi iski ye neend ( Doctor encouraging tone ) Daikhiya chotain gehri hain….khas kar k sar ki chot….ho sakta hai kuch complications hoon that's why we are monitoring him 24/7 ( added ) kandhy ki hadi bhi dislocate hui hai ( honest tone ) kal tak hosh ajana chaiya inhain warna khatra hosakta hai ( Abhijeet sacredly ) ni mera Daya uth jaiga doctor Sahab ap daikhiya ga ( strong tone )_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Ratay ( crying while folding his hands ) Sahab mainy kaha na mjhy bus itna pata hai k wo chalta phirta sona tha hamary lia ( explains ) wo kisi aik gang k lia kaam ni karta hai….jisko zaroorat hoti paisy laiky wo uska kaam karta ( evil tone ) hum ussy mohra banaty aur wo paisy laiky police k samny ajata aur andar hojata magar phir bahir ajata apni saza kaat k….issi tarah uski roozi rooti chalti thi….bara pakka khilari tha….under world main koi ussy kun maray ga sahab mere ko ni pata….sacchi sahab….maa qasam…_

 _Rajat ( still looking angry ) Theek hai ( glaring ) agar mjhy zara sib hi bhanak par gai na k tuny hamain double cross kia hai ( grabs ratya's neck and put gun on his temple ) tu teri lassh bhi ni milay gi kisi ko…._

 _Ratya ( sacredly ) sahab main kun jhoot bolunga….mera yaqeen karo main saach bol raha hoon_

 _Rajat ( sarcastically ) yaqeen ( huh, smiles )_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Voice ( low tone ) Sir Daya Sir driving kar rahy thy_ _ **(**_ _ **Flashback )**_ _Fake Ratya ( smirking ) Daya aisi koi jail ni hai jo mjhy qaid karky rakh saky ( Daya chewed ) aik baar bureau chal tere mun sy piano na bajwa dia na tu mera naam bhi Daya ni ( wink ) nakli Ratya Babu…quallis is smoothly going on a road…When fake Ratya's mobile which is under CID custody rings….but after 3 bells the cell becomes silent….Freddy takes out the cell from evidence bag ( confusingly ) Daya Sir kisi private number sy call thi ( Daya replied ) Call back karo freddy ( looks at Ratya, who is looking scared now ) najany kaun sa kabootar hamary nakli ratya Babu ko yaad kar raha hai…..( ratya sacredly ) Ni Daya call back mat karna ( try to say something ) Daya tumhari ( A truck hits the quallis left side ) aur phir bas mainy quallis ko hawa main qalabazi khaty huy daikha Sir (_ _ **Flashback ends )**_

 _Abhijeet ( thinking something ) hoon ( rubbing corners of his lips ) acha aik baat batao freddy…..truck ny quallis ko kis side sy hit kia tha ( freddy confusingly looks at Abhijeet ) mera kehna ka matlab hai truck ny Daya ki sides sy hit kia ya Fake Ratya ki side sy ( Freddy quietly replied ) Fake Ratya ki side sy ( Abhijeet in extreme anger hit his hand on other hand ) Yes, I knew it ( strongly ) ye koi accident ni hai freddy aik sochi samjhi saazish hai ( freddy confusingly ) kia matlab Sir ( Abhijeet calmly ) matlab ye k koi uss nakli Ratya ko marna chahta tha ( freddy shockingly ) magar koi ussy kun maryga ( Abhijeet rashly ) islia k ratya ki gardan sy hum kisi aur ki gardan tak na puhanch jai ( meaningfully )_

 _Dr ( interrupt them ) Daikhiya patient ka itna zida baat karna theek ni hai….Please ap patient ko rest karnay dain ( to freddy ) ap lait jain please ( freddy nodes ) Manisha helps him to lay down smoothly…..Doctor checks freddy and then seductive him…._

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet ( talking with Rajat on phone ) Sir uss nakli Ratya ka koi criminal record ni hai ( ends with ) bus police ny ussy bht baar alag alag gangs ki raid main griftaar kia hai aur phir ussy 1-2 saal ki jail hoti aur wo bahir ajata ( Briefing ) iss nakli Ratya ka asli naam Patila hai ( Abhijeet thinking something ) agar uss ratya ny iss patila ko ni mara tu phir kaun mar sakta hai iss patila ko ( added ) acha theek hai Rajat daikho kuch aur milta hai kia aur haan quallis ko bhi Dr Salunkhey k pass bhijwado…( rajat replied ) haan sar pankaj aur mayank gai huy hain hadsy ki jaga py….kuch bhi milayga tu apko inform kardunga ( cuts the call ) Apna aur baki sab ka khayal rakhiya ga Sir….( Abhijeet smiles )_

 _Abhijeet ( cuts the call and turned, found nurse is standing behind him ) Kia hua sister ( nurse hurriedly ) jaldi chaliya Sir wo I.C.C.U waly patient ko hosh araha hai ( Abhijeet smiles broadly ) kia ( in too much hurry ) jaldi chaliya phir….._

 _Abhijeet stepped inside the I.C.C.U and looks at the doctor, who is checking Daya thoroughly through many devices attached with him ( After satisfying the needful ) Doctors declared Daya out of danger ( pat on Abhijeet's shoulder ) agar isi tarah inki progess rahi tu He will get discharge soon…..Abhijeet ( in over whelming tone ) Thank you so much doctor ( Doctor smilingly ) mainy kuch ni kia hai jo karta hai upper wala he karta hai_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Pankaj ( enters inside the bureau ) Sir hadsy ki jaga ka CCTv check kia hai humny ( briefing ) truck left side sy aya tha….footage sy humain truck ka number tu mil gaya ( sadly ) par RTO k mutabiq aisa koi truck ni hai matlab number plate nakli thi ( Rajat angrily aur driver ka pata chala kaun chala raha tha truck ko ) Mayank ( added ) Sir driver ny mask pehna hua tha accident k foran bad hee bhag gaya wo ( Rajat clentched his fist replied ) koi identification mark ya kuch bhi jis sy hum us aadmi ka pata laga sakain ( Mayank and pankaj nodes in No ) Rajat ( angrily ) matlab koi suraag bhi ni mila truck driver k baray main….( aur Sir truck chori ka tha…humny truck k engine number sy usky malik ka pata lagaya ( briefing ) truck k malik ny bataya k hadsy sy aik din pehle truck chori hua tha aur ussny truck chori honay ki FIR bhi likhwai thi police station main…..Rajat ( sighed ) matlab kuch bhi hath ni aya hamary…._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Abhijeet ( cleared his throat ) Daya dard tu ni hai na kahin…._

 _Daya ( who is lying with closed eyes ) Looks at Abhijeet who is playing with his fingers ( He replied Ni )_

 _Abhijeet ( looks at the water jug…speaks ) Tumhain piyaas lagi hogi na ( forwards a glass full of water ) lo pilo….._

 _Daya ( strangely looks at Abhijeet ) yaar agar mjhy kuch chaiya hoga tu main khud bol dunga ( softly ) tum pareshan mat ho ( scanning Abhijeet ) tumhain kuch kehna hai kia….._

 _Abhijeet ( lostly ) haan kehna hai na ( glare at vacuum ) Ni kuch ni kehna ( he denied softly )_

 _Daya ( lift his body with the help of elbows ) idhar aao mere pass tum ( Abhijeet silently sits beside Daya ) Daya with his free hand starts cooing Abhijeet's hairs….._

 _Abhijeet ( sobbed ) Sorry bolna hain mjhy kal k lia….bht rude hogaya tha main ( hugs Daya with care ) main bht dar gaya tha yaar…._

 _Daya ( whispers ) mjhy bhi sorry bolna tha kal k lia…..tum thaky huy aai thy aur main apni hee laiky baith gaya ( sweetly ) par tum tu janty ho na tumhara ye khargosh bht buddhu hai ( puppy eyes ) please maaf kardo na…_

 _Abhijeet ( like a child ) ni pehle tum maaf karo ( sweetly ) phir main karunga…._

 _Daya ( sweetly ) lo kardia mainy maaf…._

 _Abhijeet ( sweetly ) lo mainy bhi kardia maaf…._

 _And both broke into a laughter…..Doctor interrupt them ( telling ) inki progress achi hai….kal tak inhain hum hospital sy discharge kar daingy…..Par apko care karni hogi thory din aur medicines bhi time py laini hogi…_

 _Abhijeet ( calmly )G, doctor main dehan rakhunga inka…._

 _Doctor becomes satisfied and left the place…._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _AFTER 15 DAYS….._

 _An Elegant Figure enters inside ( smilingly ) Good Morning…!_

 _Abhijeet ( smilingly ) areey Sir ap…_

 _Voice ( naughtily ) kun khushi ni hui mjhy bureau main daikh k ( wink )_

 _Daya ( smilingly ) arrey ni Sir kaisi baat kar rahy hain….ap mission sy safely wapis agai….mission kamyaab hogaaya….hamary lia issay bari baat aur kia hogi…._

 _Voice : ( naughtily ) agar tum kehty ho Daya tu maan laita hoon ( smilingly ) aura b kaisy ho tum dono….Freddy sar ki chot kaisi hai ab… ( freddy replied ab theek hai Sir )….Daya kandhy main dard tu ni hai na ( seriously ) kia hua uss hadsy ki koi lead mili kia…._

 _Abhijeet ( sadfly ) ni Sir kuch bhi hath ni aya ( guessing ) shayad under world main hee koi uss patila ka dushman hoga (adds ) bht shaatir hai mujrim koi bhi sabot ni chora….rassta bhi sunsaan tha islia kisi ki bhi nazroon main ni aya hadsa….._

 _ACP ( to daya ) Daya akhri baat Patila ny tumsy kit hi ( thinking something ) kuch bata sakty ho wo kia kehna chata tha tumsy….._

 _Daya ( scratching his head ) pata ni Sir….Patila kia kehna chahta tha ( guessing ) shayad uss hadsy k hee baray main batany wala tha wo…._

 _Acp ( in deep thinking ) Hmmm hosakta hai ( smiles ) khair khabri lagai rakho apnay….ye job hi hai na kabhi na kabhi tu apnay bil sy bahir aiga ( moving his fingers in his signature style )_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ONE MONTH LATER….._

 _ **Voice ( in evil tone ) jo chuhay apnay bil main chalay gai thy unky bahir anay ka waqt agaya hai ( smirk ) Ab k bara dhamaka karna hai…Tabahi sirf tabahi lana hai ( daredevil smile )**_

 _~~ THE END ~~_

 _ **A/N :**_ **Baccha'zzzzz this story is ended here :-) Its sequel will come soon :-)**

 **So keep guessing and Stay tuned :-)**

 **~ Regards Meow ~**


End file.
